Peaches
by cake.and.tea
Summary: Ryuuzaki, I have never seen you eat anything normally. Or do anything normally, for that matter.' All sorts of things can happen when you're tired, and you can't always be held responsible for them. It's best to blame the peaches instead. LxLight


_Disclaimer: I do not own Death note._

_Ah, another one-shot. One day, I will *try* to write a chapter-length fic- when I can find an idea that will stretch into more than a oneshot that is._

_Anyway, this time I've tried my time at an LxLight (my new love~). At the time I was writing it, I felt like eating peaches so that's where I got the idea ^^'_

"Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"_Must _you eat those peaches like that? If you haven't already noticed, I am extremely tired, have not slept in over twenty-four hours and am trying to deduce some important statistics on the Kira case. That irritating slurping noise is not helping," Light finishes his rant with a venomous glare shot in his co-workers direction, who is crouched over the laptop in his usual bizarre sitting position, the glow from the laptop reflecting off his pale skin.

Light is seated next to him, as it is hard not to be when you are continually linked to one another by a chain, and is reading through statistics that could help narrow down the habits of Kira greatly. The constant slurping of peaches coming from L is, to say the least, annoying him greatly, causing his left eye to twitch and his lips to tighten considerably.

L puts down his spoon onto his bowl of peaches, and then sucks the sweet, sickening syrup off each of his fingers in a most sensual manner, which makes Light's body fill with a sensation that is not altogether unpleasant, like bubbles in lemonade.

He then turns to address Light, his eyes as black, large and blank as ever. He answers monotonously "The sugar content I gain from eating these peaches raises my thinking ability by 40%. Therefore, discontinuing the consumption of the peaches would not help me continue my work, and so I am sorry to say, Light-kun, but I am not able to stop eating the peaches."

Light feels like knocking the sticky bowl of peaches to the ground, or pulling out his own hair in frustration at the whole situation. Instead, he inhales impatiently, before snapping "Then could you at least not eat the peaches so irritatingly?"

"What do you mean by irritating?" L asks, genuinely puzzled, and then picks up the bowl of peaches, stabs one soft, fleshy piece of peach with his fork, pops it into his mouth and then sucks on it for a minute or so before swallowing. He then licks the excess syrup off his fork and fingers, and tilts his head to the side as if to say to Light "And just how is that annoying?"

Light shakes his head in disbelief at the man who is supposedly the greatest detective in the world, the man who calls Light his "first friend" and says, "Just don't eat them so... it's hard to describe, but could you just eat them normally, please?"

Light now has L's full attention, as L has closed his laptop and is leaning forward with his hand on his knees with full interest at Light, who is still trying to go through the paperwork before he can finally close his eyes and sleep.

"Has Light-kun never eaten a peach before?" He inquires, looking at Light as if he were an interesting specimen that he was studying and even felt a slice of sympathy for, before adding: "For he seems to not realise that I am eating the peaches perfectly normal."

Light fights to hold back a snort of disbelief. "Ryuuzaki, I have _never_ seen you eat anything normally. Or do anything normally, for that matter. And to answer your question, I have eaten a peach before, but did not like its taste."

L bites his thumb in a way that also irritates Light, but he chooses to let it pass. After all, after you spend each night and day in this office with L, working together on the same case, you get used to the other's habits, and even begin to like them in an odd sort of way.

L doesn't answer Light's insult, simply choosing to pick up a peach- without the fork this time- and drop it into his mouth, swallowing it after much sucking and licking of the poor slice of peach, before it is a mangled lump of orangey golden flesh in his mouth. Syrup is smothered all over L's delicate lips, sticky and inviting.

This time L doesn't lick the syrup of his lips. Instead, he leans even closer to Light, black eyes staring into Light's almost unnervingly.

Light then realises how close L actually is_. _If he were to lean in more, their noses would be touching.

It is then that L does lean in closer, pressing his lips softly against Light's, so that their lips stick together due to sticky peach syrup and that the taste of peach in Light's mouth is overwhelmingly strong and sweet. Light suddenly finds his mouth watering, desiring more deliciously sugary syrup, and he slips his tongue into L's mouth, and L slips his tongue into Lights. Their tongues dance together amongst sticky peach syrup and the residue from the fruit, and Light moans slightly, blocking all the thoughts that are tumbling around in his mind, the alarm bells that sing: this is not right, this is wrong, and closes his eyes, relaxing his whole body.

After a whole minute of sticky peach kisses, L breaks the kiss and leans back, licking his lips free of any left over syrup, even though Light would be surprised if anything remained after all the sucking and licking he had done to those delicate lips of L's.

"Do you like the taste of peaches now?" L asks, his voice mingled with faint hope and a distant emotion- could it be happiness? - that Light has never heard before in L.

"Yes," Light answers honestly, "very much so."

"I am glad," L says, his whole face breaking into a split second of pure happiness, before it changes back to its normal emotionless state.

Light wonders why he let L kiss him. He wonders why he enjoyed it so. He wonders of the consequences of continuing such kisses. Of continuing such desire.

But at the moment he doesn't care, for he is too strung out on sticky peach syrup and L's kisses to realise that to every high there is a low, because now L is wrapping his arms around Light's chest and resting his head on Light's shoulder, so that black raven hair is tickling his neck, and the scent of peaches wafts up Light's nose, leaving a pleasant aroma.

He doesn't care at the moment, and neither does L. At the moment, they are just content to remain there, in each other's presence, the scent of peaches tingling their noses and working late into the night, on everything but the Kira case.


End file.
